


5 Times Alex and Henry Spent Christmas With Each Other (+1 Time They Spent It Together)

by justtheaveragefangirl



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: 5+1 Fic, Childhood Friends, Christmas, M/M, they grew up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: What if Alex and Henry grew up together in the canon-verse and spent five Christmases together before getting together?
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	5 Times Alex and Henry Spent Christmas With Each Other (+1 Time They Spent It Together)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Know That Face.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409294) by [CristinaBlackthornKingson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaBlackthornKingson/pseuds/CristinaBlackthornKingson). 



> This was inspired by Know That Face by ChristinaBlackthornKingston. I really liked the idea that the families could have met before canon, but I wanted Alex and Henry to grow up together.
> 
> This takes place in the canon universe. Some things are different by storytelling necessity, but for the most part, it’s the same

1\. 1998

At first, Ellen thought it was a mistake. There was no way she and Oscar had been invited to a Christmas Banquet at Buckingham Palace. Oscar had only been in Congress for two years, she had only been in Congress a year, and while they were good lawyers, they weren’t internationally renowned.

But they sent the RSVP and booked a flight and found their names on the list when they arrived.

So not a mistake.

Ellen was making rounds with Alex on her hip. He wasn’t even a year old yet, but they had decided it was a family event. June tried on many dresses before she found the perfect one, and she was showing it off to anyone she could while still holding her dad’s hand. Meanwhile, Alex was charming the pants off everyone Ellen spoke to. He was in a cute red and black plaid vest Ellen found at Target that matched June’s dress. Alex’s babbling was attracting plenty of attention. He liked to “say” things to get grown ups to laugh. It was a good idea to make connections now, she thought, but she felt a little guilty for using Alex as a talking point.

Not guilty enough to stop, but a little guilty.

A young woman around her age approached her with a baby of her own on her hip. She had dark brown hair tied in a french twist. Adversely, her son had blonde hair. Her dress was silver and almost reflecting the lights from the chandelier.

“How old,” Princess Catherine asked.

“Nine months, Your Highness,” Ellen responded.

The Princess huffed a short laugh, “Please, call me Catherine,” she said, “He’s a year younger than Henry here.” Ellen smiled down at Henry, who shoved his face in his mom’s shoulder. Catherine smiled, “He’s a little shy.”

Ellen laughed, “This guy on the other hand,” she said, jerking her head at Alex who was waving at the other boy, “He’s a social butterfly.”

“Do you have any other kids,” Catherine asked.

Ellen nodded, “I have a daughter around here somewhere, June,” Ellen scanned the crowd for June and Oscar, but she couldn’t find them. Oscar probably just took June to the bathroom, she assumed. She turned her attention back to Catherine, “She’s three.”

“That’s a fun age, I think it’s when they start to develop a personality,” Catherine responded, “My daughter is four now, and my oldest son is seven.”

Ellen laughed, “Tell that to this one.” Alex had started pulling Ellen’s hair, which could only mean one thing. “I think he’s getting hungry,” she told Catherine, “Is there somewhere I can take him?”

Catherine nodded, “I’ll show you to the nursery. Arthur’s probably already taken Beatrice and Philip there.”

They chatted while they walked through the hallways. Not small talk so much as getting to know each other. Ellen decided Catherine was pretty cool. Being the first member of the family not to marry royalty automatically gives her points, but it’s more than that. Catherine genuinely cares about what people are saying, and that’s pretty awesome. Ellen’s going to make a point to develop that skill if she wants her career to flourish.

When they reached the nursery, Ellen wasn’t shocked to see Prince Arthur and his kids already in there. Catherine had already guessed it would happen. She was shocked, however, to see June playing with Princess Beatrice and Prince Philip. She looked over to where she could hear talking and saw Oscar having a conversation with Prince Arthur.

“Looks like the rest of the family’s already met,” Ellen said, earning Oscar and Arthur’s attention.

Catherine laughed as she placed Henry down to join his siblings. “Quite inevitable, it seems,” she said.

The two families spent the rest of the night together. When Alex was done eating, he joined the rest of the kids and showed off his mean crawling skills. The parents talked about anything that came to mind: their kids, politics, the price of milk. Until eventually, Catherine found a pen and paper. She scribbled something down and handed it to Ellen.

“My information,” she said, “So we can stay in contact.”

Ellen smiled, “I’ll be sure to call.”

  
  


2\. 2003

It had been five years since that first Christmas, and they were finally able to spend another together. The Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor family and the Claremont-Diaz family had become quite close over the past five years and saw each other often, but Christmas had always been fully booked.

This year, the Queen came down with the flu and the banquet was cancelled. Catherine wasn’t happy about it because she tries to be a good daughter, but she was happy to be able to spend Christmas in Texas. It wasn’t the white Charistmas she was used to, but it was just as good. Cat was sure it would be.

Cat opened the door to hear Ellen yelling, “Alexander Gabriel, if you don’t behave, you won’t get to play with Henry.”

What Cat assumed was a pot hit the ground. She started laughing loud enough for their presence to be known. Oscar peered around the corner.

He started pulling people into hugs. “I swear,” he said over Cat’s shoulder, “June was so much easier than Alex.”

Arthur laughed. “It was the same for us,” he said, releasing the children into the house to find their friends, “Philip was easy, Bea was not, and Henry’s been great.”

Ellen came out from the kitchen, “Henry won’t be great for long if you let him hang around that hellion any longer.”

“I’m sure Alex isn’t that bad,” Cat said. There was another crash in the kitchen. Cat winced, “He’ll grow out of it.”

“I highly doubt that,” Ellen responded, “I get this feeling from him. He’s gonna be spending his life driving me to an early grave.”

Arthur laughed, “You never know,” he said, “Maybe Henry will rub off on him.”

“One can only hope,” Oscar said, trying to see if the child in question was still in the kitchen.

The question was answered when Alex came speeding around the corner followed by Henry. “Mama,” Alex declared, “Henry ‘grees that we need the pots for armor in the war.” Alex looked at Henry, who nodded in confirmation.

Cat tried not to laugh as Ellen groaned and shoved her head into her hands.

Arthur valiantly stepped up to the plate. “Alex,” he said, “Do Jedi Knights wear armor?”

Alex frowned, mulling the question, “No.”

“Do you want to be a Jedi,” Arthur asked the boys, “Or do you want to be storm troopers?”

Alex looked at Henry. The boys stared at each other for a moment before nodding to show they’ve come to an agreement. Henry looked up at his father, “We would like to be Jedis, Dad.”

“Then, I don’t suppose you need armor, do you?”

“I suppose not,” Henry said. Henry grabbed Alex’s hand and led him out of the room.

Cat finally let herself laugh at the face Ellen was making. Her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide. “How,” she turned to Arthur, “How did you do that so easily?”

Arthur smiled, “You just have to speak their language, Ellen.”

Later that night, the two families watched _It’s A Wonderful Life_ to tire the kids out and entertain the adults at the same time. Multitasking is truly a miracle. Philip was old enough to stay awake and ask questions through the whole movie. June and Bea fell asleep on opposite ends of the couch, both curled into their respective father’s side. Alex and Henry were asleep with each other on the chair next to the tree. Cat looked around at her family and the family that she’s become so close to the past five years and made a decision. This was the best Christmas she’s ever had.

  
  


3\. 2012

In the past two weeks, Alex had only left his room for school, and June was officially starting to worry. The divorce was hitting him harder than she thought it would. There were only a few more days left in the semester, so June hoped the break would help him out a little.

June’s phone buzzed. _Just landed, should be there soon._

She sighed in relief. The other thing she was hoping would help a little.

June went back to studying for her last final, and before she knew it, her phone was buzzing again. _Here._

June went to the door. Henry smiled at her when she opened it.

“Hello, June,” he said, stepping inside.

“Hey, Hen,” June replied.

Henry scanned the room quickly, “Is Alex,” he trailed off before finishing the question.

June smirked. “ALEX,” she yelled, causing Henry to wince.

They heard Alex before they saw him, “June, I am neck-deep in notes so if this isn’t important.”

Alex cut himself off when he came around the corner and saw who was waiting for him. He didn’t waste any time before flinging himself into Henry’s arms. Henry caught him with the ease that comes with fourteen years of practice.

“I didn’t know you were coming,” Alex said into Henry’s shoulder.

Henry smiled, “That’s the point behind a surprise.”

Alex laughed. First time in a while, June thought. She opted to leave them alone and go back to studying for a while.

When she finally finished her work, she went back out to the living room to check on the boys. She came around the corner to see Henry sitting upright on the couch reading. A little confused, June stepped closer and found Alex asleep with his head in Henry’s lap.

June smiled. Finally, he had a little bit of peace. She left the room as quietly as she came in, careful not to wake Alex. June figured he’d be okay with Henry.

  
  


4\. 2015

There was a small knock at the door. Henry assumed it was Bea or Philip coming to check on him again, so he didn’t answer. He didn’t move when he heard the door open. Whoever it was could go away, he didn’t care.

Or at least he didn’t care until they spoke. “You know,” Alex’s voice broke through and made Henry turn around, “I’ve been visiting for seventeen years and the architecture of this place still gets me every time.”

Henry stared. “Alex.”

Alex gave him a small smile, “Hey, Henry.”

“I didn’t know you were coming.”

Alex smiled as he crossed the room toward Henry, “That’s the point of a surprise.”

They hadn’t seen each other since the funeral.

Ellen had given a truly wonderful speech that she requested not be televised. She said it was for her family, not the world. Alex wasn’t allowed to stand with Henry, but he found him as soon as he was allowed to do so. Alex let Henry cry into his shoulder for as long as he needed. Henry didn’t remember falling asleep, but he knew he did at some point because he woke up to Alex placing a cup of tea on his nightstand.

Alex was clearly on the same mission now.

Alex didn’t make Henry stand up. He sat himself down on the bench and pulled Henry into his arms. Henry couldn’t hold off the tears any longer. He let himself cry in his best friend’s arms. Alex didn’t say anything. He simply held Henry and ran his fingers through Henry’s hair. Henry let the feeling of Alex wash over him. He smelled like coffee and peppermint, a reminder of the season. Henry focused on the beat of Alex’s heart, soft and steady. He tried to match his breathing to the steady rise and fall of Alex’s chest.

That was all Henry needed in that moment.

And Alex was more than willing to let him have it.

That was Henry’s favorite thing about Alex. His willingness to do whatever his friends need. Alex has always been there when Henry needed him, but it was more than just Henry. Alex would be on a plane in two seconds if Philip or Bea asked. Alex was always so willing to put life on hold for the people he cares about. He was never scared to show his heart to people. It was the best part of him. It was the part Henry loved the most.

Henry loved that part of Alex so much he thought it might burn him up sometimes.

As if sensing what was going through Henry’s head, Alex gave him a small squeeze. Henry’s heart just about exploded.

Oh.

_Oh._

Henry couldn’t breathe.

  
  


5\. 2019

“I still can’t believe Mazzy let you come,” Henry told Alex as he walked into the room.

Alex laughed, “She almost didn’t, but Zahra convinced her it would be good publicity.”

“She’s still mad, you know,” Henry said, adjusting his cufflinks, “She keeps bringing it up in that polite but murderous style of speech she and Philip share.”

Alex would let gravity take him now if it weren’t for the fact that his suit was freshly pressed and the banquet was in fifteen minutes. He still felt bad about the wedding cake. “I don’t get why she’s not mad at you too,” he told Henry.

Henry’s mouth pinched. Alex knew he was trying not to smile. “Because I’m not the one who got champagne drunk and shoved her brother-in-law into her wedding cake _at_ the reception.”

“I did not shove you,” Alex defended because, technically, he didn’t. Technically. He was trying to use Henry as support so he wouldn’t fall over. Instead, he tripped into Henry, which made Henry lose balance and fall toward the cake, so Alex tried to catch him, but here’s the thing about trying to catch someone while drunk: you can’t. Zahra just about killed him, Nora still hasn’t let him live it down, and now, Mazzy hates him.

As if he freaking read Alex’s mind, Henry looked at him, “Mazzy doesn’t hate you,” he said, “She’s mad about the cake, but she doesn’t hate you.”

Alex sighed, “Okay.”

“I’m being serious,” Henry replied, “The only person in that room who hates you is Gran and that’s only because she thinks you’re a bad influence.”

Alex snorted, “I can think of another reason.”

Henry shrugged, “Well, she is old, white, and British.”

Alex laughed. This was his favorite Henry. The one who made bad jokes about his family’s historical racism and the one who sneaks into museums after hours. The Henry that the world knows and his Henry aren’t the same. The first time he noticed this was middle school. There was some stuffy interview with the Prince of Wales in a magazine June bought. Alex read it because he wanted to know how Henry would answer the questions he already knew the answers to. The whole article was a little off but when they asked about Henry’s favorite book and he didn’t say _Pride and Prejudice_ , Alex was stunned. There’s a perfectly British version of Henry for the world to see. Then, there’s the weird nerd that only his family knows. Prince Henry, and Henry.

Alex is just happy to be one of the few people who gets to see Henry.

  
  


+1. 2020

“We need to discuss Christmas plans,” Henry said as soon as Alex answered his phone.

“We spent it at Buckingham last year.”

“But that was as friends trying to stop an international crisis,” Henry said, “This year’s a little different.”

Alex huffed into his phone. He and Henry had only been on the phone for a few minutes and Alex was already starting to regret picking up. Okay, not exactly true, he was always happy to hear Henry’s voice, he just wasn’t happy about the topic. They had happily avoided the Christmas location discussion, but Christmas was only a week away. A decision had to be made: Buckingham, White House, or separate.

“My mom just got reelected,” Alex said, “I have to spend Christmas in the White House.”

Henry hummed, Alex could almost see the look on his face. “That’s true. The thing is, I can’t see myself getting out of Mum’s plans.”

Alex sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in five minutes. He was trying to think of an answer because it was looking more and more like he and Henry were going to have to spend their first Christmas as boyfriends apart. Lucky for him, Alex heard a small knock at his door. “Can you hold on,” he asked, “I think June’s at the door.”

“Of course, love,” Henry responded.

Alex took a second to revel in Henry calling him “love,” it wasn’t new, but it still made Alex’s heart jump. Alex tucked the phone into his chest. He was mentally rehearsing the most polite way to tell June to go away. When he opened the door, he was happily surprised not to see June there.

Alex laughed at Henry. “What was the point of this,” he asked, waving his phone around.

Henry smiled and made a big show of hanging up the phone. “I called to talk about Christmas,” he said, “It’s not my fault you assumed I wanted to spend it at Buckingham.”

“I hate you,” Alex declared. He was still smiling, so it probably didn’t hold any weight. He pulled Henry into a kiss. It didn’t last very long before Henry pushed away.

Henry extended his hand in a chivalrous prince way. “I have to escort you to one of the many identical rooms of this place.”

Alex laughed and took Henry’s hand. When they finally reached the room in question, Alex was happily surprised to see Henry wasn’t the only special guest. Bea was on one couch with June, Philip and Mazzy were having a conversation with Leo, and Cat was sitting with Ellen and Oscar on the other couch.

“A full family Christmas,” Alex asked, “This hasn’t happened since-”

“2003,” Cat said. She crossed the room to pull Alex into her arms.

“How did y’all pull this off,” he asked.

Cat shrugged, “I convinced the Queen it was a wise idea for us to spend Christmas with the recently reelected President considering one of our princes is dating her son.”

Alex laughed.

The two families spent the night eating and laughing. Just like Alex remembered the last time they were all together. They were watching _It’s A Wonderful Life_ , and Alex was taking in the room. Cat was sitting between his parents, laughing at inside jokes from ages ago. Philip, Mazzy, June, and Bea were on the couch opposite them. Philip was poking holes in the plot, and Leo was the only one responding. Henry was beside him, holding his hand.

This was home, he decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinkin bout expanding this universe


End file.
